A Dream Is a Wish
by jj-chan
Summary: Five times Anastasia marries Prince Charming, and one she does not. Second story: Set in the third movie. What if Anastasia confesses a little too late?
1. So This Is Love

**1.** _So This Is Love_

_-  
_

He twirls her on the cobblestones, and stumbles only a little bit when she treads on his toes.

"Sorry," she mumbles for the umpteenth time that night, cheeks burning. The soft strains of the waltz play on; the Prince recovers, sweeping her away from the fountain. He nods to the stars instead, and she'd really, really appreciate the silver beauty of the night more if she isn't so preoccupied with trying not to mess up.

She is, at least, grateful for the privacy of the courtyard; what if they were in the main dancing hall where she wouldn't even get a chance to go near the prince, and even if she did, well then _everyone_ could see her dismal performance, like that horrible disaster with idiotic, _stupid_ Sir Stephen, which was _why_ she escaped to the sanctuary of the garden in the first place. And then...! The memory brings a fresh stab of embarrassment. To think the prince was there, that he _saw _her stumble out, all blubbering and mortified, and didn't turn away in disgust. To think he actually _talked_ to her. To think he even tried to _cheer her up_. To think he even offered –

_I can teach you to dance, on the condition that you never saw me here tonight, is that all right?_

She was dreaming, wasn't she, only in her dreams everything started (and ended) perfect; _she_ was perfect, the envy of every silly girl at the ball, who danced like a swan –

"Ow –"

"Sorry!"

"No, it's all right, this… agonizing pain… is a small price to pay for the miracle of dancing with such a lovely, enchanting, interesting, unique lady like you. Besides," he adds cheekily, "at least it's leather. Imagine if your shoes were made of glass!"

She can see the tease in his grin and smiles a little, despite herself.

-

Hmmm... I'd like to flesh this universe out, if I had time. :D Maybe it'll happen.


	2. I Do

Firstly, thanks! This pairing is one of my ABSOLUTE FAVORITES in the Disney Universe, and one of the most obscure. That you guys are reading fic for it - small and inadequate though it may be - is a HUGE thing. Sincerely, _thank you_. (Also, any fellow shippers/fanwork out there?)

**2.** _I Do_

_-  
_

"I. I. D-do. I do – Yes."

She bites her lip, clamping down on the guilt and giddiness threatening to overwhelm her. The priest drones on. Cinderella's halfway out of the kingdom by now, caged and shackled, headed for the harbor and far away, Mother only knows where – except nowhere good, that much can be sure. _Somewhere terrible, while I stay here and take your place, your face, your fate. Oh, I'm sorry. But I'll find you, see, I will, when I'm queen I'll make it all up to you, we'll hide it from Mother, somehow, it will work out._ Will it?

"Kiss the bride," the Prince whispers, leans down – her husband, now, oh god. That was wrong, she shouldn't be doing this, really, but what else can she _do_?

She can see Cinderella reflected in his eyes, now, pretty blond hair swept away from her delicate face, framed with white wedding lace. Princess, happily ever after, all she's ever wanted. His smile is perfect, frightening in its complacency.

But_, she had asked me,_ do you love him?

Anastasia gasps, and ducks.

His lips graze empty air. The chapel is suddenly silent, heavy with shock and bated breath.

_Do you love him?_

"Cinderella?"

_Do _you_?_

She turns tail and flees.

"_Cinderella!_"

"_I'm sorry!_" she chokes as she stumbles past the aisles, out the door, down the steps, eyes blurry, uproar hard on her heels. She half-expects Mother to pull out the Magic Wand and stop her cold, maybe turn her to stone like Cinderella's Fairy Godmother, to dispose of her like Mother has done all other obstacles, coldly, _cruelly_; any minute now - but her feet keep on _churning_ -

Anastasia knows that this is the wrong way to go about it, she should tell them everything, beg forgiveness - _sorry, I just wanted to be happy for once, I didn't mean to hurt you all_ - should pursue Cinderella on a horse at least, or a carriage, but she hadn't done anything she should've from the start, now had she? But she will. Any second she'll turn back, or they'll catch her, and things will be put to right. But right now she wants to run, run, to feel leg legs pound the stone pavement, let the whistling in her ears drown her thoughts.

She runs past the gates onto the dirt road, trips on a stone. She crashes to the ground, but gets up again, running with a broken heel and a torn dress and torn heart.

-

Well, second part somehow uploaded here, still not too happy with it, might edit in the future. Sorry for those who haven't seen Cinderella Three (A Twist In Time) - I probably spoiled or confused you, or both. xD


End file.
